The Rowdyruff Boys (episode)/Transcript
Part One (Opening shot: the city skyline, under a clear sky.) ' ' Narrator: The city of Townsville… (The sound of a weapon firing is heard, and a crash shakes the camera. Turn quickly down to the street.) ' ' Narrator: …is under attack by Mojo Jojo! (A car parked at the curb is blasted by a beam from o.c., and Mojo leaps into view, carrying an oversized laser cannon and laughing madly. He destroys a bus as people run screaming away from it, then takes down a building and a statue of the Mayor on horseback. Next he targets a row of buildings and wipes them out one by one; when the dust clears, we see the girls in flight.) ' ' Narrator: Go, Girls! Go! (On the ground, Mojo laughs and prepares to fire again, but his aim is thrown off when the girls buzz by him. He shoots after them; they dodge the blasts, and Blossom returns fire with her eye lasers, reducing the cannon to molten sludge in his hands. Buttercup nails him a good one.) ' ' Mojo: Curse you— (Bubbles decks him.) —Powerpuff— (He flies toward the camera.) —Girls! (Blossom delivers the finishing blow, and the screen flashes white. When it clears, Mojo is handcuffed and photographed for his mug shot. His fingerprints are taken, and he is thrown into a prison cell; now he is dressed in convict stripes. Through all this, his face is frozen in a silent scream. He rushes back to the door just before it is slammed shut and stands there, holding the bars and gibbering angrily.) (A flash of white, after which we see the skyline in early evening.) ' ' Narrator: The city of Townsville is under attack! (Pull back quickly to show the upper section of Mojo’s observatory, now airborne and firing a laser beam from an emitter mounted on its bottom. Smoke rises from the area he has already destroyed. Inside, he works the controls and laughs evilly. Fighter jets roar across the sky, ground-based missile launchers lock into firing position, and tanks roll through the streets. The flying observatory takes note of these threats—we can see Mojo’s eye magnified in the lens of the telescope—and the heavy artillery is brought in: missiles from the jets and launchers, shells from the tanks. He easily blows these out of the sky and laughs within, celebrating his triumph, but the familiar sound of something flying in and a flash across his display causes him to stop and look nervously at it.) (Outside, the image of his eye darts about uneasily. Bubbles flies in and does a large semicircle around Mojo’s craft, which rotates to keep the telescope on her. Now Buttercup arrives on the scene and socks the end of it, knocking it off balance, and Blossom grabs hold of the emitter. She swings the entire vessel around herself several times as if preparing for a hammer throw, then lets it fly into outer space Inside, Mojo shakes his fists in defeat.) ' ' Mojo: Curse you, Powerpuff Girls! (The screen flashes white; when it clears, he is again cuffed, photographed, fingerprinted, and thrown into a cell. This time, his teeth are clenched in anger.) (Cut to the city skyline, with something very large visible behind it.) ' ' Narrator: The city of Townsville is under attack! (Camera turns up to show Mojo at the controls of a large robot with a glass dome for a head. It has long, flexible arms and huge hands. He pushes and kicks several buildings to the ground, attacks a car and a ship, then punches another building into rubble. As before, he laughs at the destruction he has caused, but the sight of the girls flying past him cuts him off. Blossom dodges a swat and throws a punch at the dome, cracking it; on the ground, Bubbles and Buttercup rip up two telephone poles near the robot’s feet to pull the lines taut. Now Blossom flies up behind the machine and pushes, causing it to stumble over the makeshift tripwire. It crashes to the ground, and the force of the impact propels Mojo through the weak spot in the dome. He rolls to a stop on the pavement.) (Head-on view of the girls.) ' ' Buttercup: Give it up, Mo-joke! Bubbles: You will never defeat us. So there! (She blows him a raspberry.) Blossom: The Powerpuff Girls never lose! (The screen flashes white, and again Mojo is cuffed, photographed, fingerprinted, and thrown into prison. His expression is now one of sullen rage. When he lands in his cell, he does so headfirst; after a moment, he tumbles onto his side. The camera slowly zooms in on his face and rotates to frame him right side up. His eyes go red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snaps. His entire face reddens, and he screeches at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. First he pounds and stomps on the floor; then he starts to jump crazily back and forth. Grabbing a tire swing hanging from the ceiling, he batters it with his feet for a while. After he jumps off, he runs to the bars and hangs on to them, still screaming. Zoom in slowly on his open mouth.) (When the points of his teeth are all we can see, the screen goes black and the racket cuts off. There is a long silence, after which the scene fades in to Mojo, hunched in a corner of his cell under the glare of a single light. When he speaks, his voice echoes softly in the silence of the prison.) ' ' Mojo: Curse those accursed Powerpuff Girls. They always defeat my plans! (Extreme close-up of his anger-reddened eyes, panning across.) I must devise a plan so diabolical, so sinister, it will bring those tiny titans to their knees! (Side view of his face, partially in shadow.) I need to beat them at their own game. (gasping) I need to fight fire with fire! I need— (Close-up.) I need to make a phone call. (He laughs.) Prisoner: (from outside cell) Hey, shut up in there! (Mojo chuckles to himself.) (Cut to the exterior of the girls’ house in the afternoon.) ' ' Narrator: (singing) The Powerpuff Girls’ house! (The hotline is heard buzzing; inside, Bubbles answers it.) ' ' Bubbles: Hello? (Split-screen view: Bubbles in the top left, Mojo on the prison phone in the bottom right.) ' ' Mojo: Hello—uh, may I speak to Professor Utonium? Bubbles: Who shall I say is calling? Mojo: Oh, no one he’d know, just a curious stranger. (Pause.) Bubbles: (calling o.c.) PROFESSOR! THERE’S A STRANGER ON THE PHONE! (She puts the receiver on the table and walks o.c.; the Professor takes her place a moment later. Through this, Mojo looks very uneasy—as if he fears his cover will be blown.) ' ' Professor: Hello, Mr. Stranger. What can I do for you? Mojo: Oh. (clearing throat, regaining composure) Uh, hi, I’m calling from Townsville Community College, and I’m doing a report on the Powerpuff Girls, and I was wondering— (rapid fire) —what exactly are those little girls made of? Professor: Aha—oh, well, the Powerpuff Girls. Well, let’s see now. Eight cups of sugar, a pinch of spice— (Mojo pulls out a pad and pen and takes notes.) —one tablespoon of everything nice, and—now, this one’s important. Accidentally add a drop of Chemical X. And voila! Mojo: (dropping pad and pen) That’s it?! (catching himself) I mean—wow, thanks. Professor: I also have a great recipe for pound— (Mojo hangs up the phone; his half of the screen expands to fill all of it. We hear the clanking of weights and exercise equipment in the background.) [Note: A few comments are in order concerning this scene. First, nearly all emergency hotlines of this sort, such as the one that connects the White House and the Kremlin in Moscow, are designed to be closed to exterior callers. That is, the only way to call one of the two phones is to physically be at the other one. Also, prison inmates can only make collect calls, and when someone receives such a call, they first hear a message stating where it is coming from.] ' ' Mojo: Sugar and spice and everything nice? That’s too girlish. I need something tougher. Harder. More manly. Hmmm… (Pull back from the phone to show the rest of the exercise room. Prisoners are lifting weights, doing sit-ups, arm-wrestling, and boxing.) ' ' Mojo: What are little boys made of? (Close-up of one inmate doing bench-presses. Mojo sneaks up to him and takes clippings of the hair under his arms. Cut to the cafeteria lunch counter; a cook is ladling slop onto someone’s lunch tray. Mojo is next in line.) ' ' Mojo: I’ll have the escargots, please. (The cook smiles and hands him a plate of snails.) Thank you. (Cut to the Talking Dog, wearing a guard’s hat and with a silver star on his collar—he is patrolling the cell block. He stops for a moment to scratch, then looks behind himself as if expecting to catch a pursuer there. Seeing nothing, he continues his rounds and walks o.c. left. Mojo’s hand shoots out from between the bars and reaches after him; a ripping sound is heard, and the hand pulls back into the cell with the tail in its grip. Pan to the dog, now with a ragged patch where his tail was.) ' ' Talking Dog: Ouch. (Close-up of Mojo’s cupped hands, the camera pointing down into them—his perspective. We see the hair clippings, the snails from his meal, and the Talking Dog’s tail.) ' ' Mojo: Let’s see now. Snips and snails and a puppy dog tail. (Close-up of him.) All that leaves is — (His perspective, looking across the cell. As he speaks, pan slowly to the bed and back.) ' ' Mojo: Chemical X! There’s gotta be something around here with that potency. Hmm—let’s see… (Stop on the cell’s toilet, glowing and emitting fumes.) ' ' Mojo: Aha! (We see him run up and embrace the bowl, then breathe in the vapors.) ' ' Mojo: Yes. (wiping nose on sleeve) Definitely, chemical— (coughing) —X! Mmmm… (He has expelled a small black cloud with an X made of two crossed bones in its center. This evaporates after a second, and he crosses his arms in front of himself to make another X. Camera shifts to point out the cell window at the crescent moon—Mojo’s perspective again.) ' ' Mojo: Ahh—the moon is in proper alignment. (His view of the toilet, with candles set up around it and a skull visible in the cloud of vapor.) ' ' Mojo: The caldron awaits. (Close-up of him.) ' ' Mojo: And the ingredients are ripe. (He holds up his handful; camera follows as he continues o.c.) Let the seeds of evil bear fruit! (He opens his hands, letting the items fall into the bowl, and flushes them away. Now he looks down after them with a worried, expectant expression. The gurgling of water in the pipes dies away, and an eerie hush falls over the scene as he watches the toilet. After a long silence, it begins to shake and rattle, throwing off small spurts of water.) ' ' Mojo: (with growing excitement) Yes—Yes—Yes! (The toilet continues its jitters. Finally it erupts like a geyser and sends a jet of brownish-gray water up to the ceiling. Mojo tries to protect himself, but to no avail; the geyser turns into a flood that sweeps him toward the front of his cell. The torrent gushes into the exercise room, and for a moment the screen is entirely submerged. The outline of Mojo’s outstretched form becomes visible, and as the water drains away, we see him plastered against the bars. He collapses to the floor, gasping for breath, but has only a moment to collect himself. Three shadows loom over him, and he looks up in surprise.) (Camera turns around to show the source of the shadows: three small boys in black pants and sneakers. Each also wears a sweatshirt with a black stripe; the rest of the shirt is a single other color. The boy in the center has short red-orange hair with a center part and another one to each side, much like Blossom’s hairline, and a red shirt and eyes. He also wears a red baseball cap turned backwards. The boy to his right, our left, has short blond hair parted in the middle, after Bubbles’ style, and a dark blue shirt and eyes. The boy on the far right has short black hair parted similar to Buttercup’s, with a cowlick standing up in back, and a dark green shirt and eyes. Like the Powerpuff Girls, they have very large heads and eyes, and no visible ears, noses, or fingers. They appear to be ready for a fight or other trouble.) (Mojo, on the other hand, is ecstatic. He scoops the boys up in an embrace.) ' ' Mojo: Ah, my children! (The red-clad boy socks him and hauls him up to the ceiling.) ' ' Red boy: Hands off! Who do you think you are anyway, Pops? Mojo: Why, yes, I am your FATHER! (The boy falls to the ground next to the other two; camera follows him.) ' ' Mojo: (from o.c.) CHILDREN! Blue boy: Hey! We ain’t no babies! Boys: We’re the Rowdyruff Boys! (Close-up of each in turn.) Blue boy: Boomer! Red boy: Brick! Green boy: Butch! Red boy (Brick): 'We’re here to kick some butt! And since yours is the only one around, we’re gonna start with you! (''Back and forth between Mojo and the boys.) ' ' '''Mojo: Oh, no, no, boys. You don’t want to kick my butt. My butt is as rotten as yours. What you want are butts settled on the throne of justice. Boys: Yeah! Mojo: Butts planted in the soil of nobility! Boys: Yeah! [Animation goofs: Butch’s mouth does not move, and the shots of Mojo show the boys in different positions from the shots that show them.] ' ' Mojo: Butts nestled between the pillars of peace and love! The butts you want to kick are the butts of—the Powerpuff Girls! Boys: Let’s get ’em! Mojo: I’d be glad to take you to them, if we only had a way out of heeeeeeee— (While he says this last, Brick picks him up, and Boomer and Butch punch a hole in the ceiling. They fly out of sight, the camera pointing up after them.) ' ' Narrator: Boy, oh, boy! Those boys are b-b-bad to the bone! (Snap to black.) Part Two (Opening shot: the city skyline at sunset.) ' ' Narrator: The city of Townsville… (A huge, one-eyed octopus rears up and roars.) …is under attack! (Buttercup charges in and punches the beast; her sisters fly in low behind her and dodge the tentacles it slams down to try to crush them. Blossom grabs one and stretches it out, and Bubbles chops it off. The octopus looks at the stump in surprise before taking a double hit from Bubbles and Buttercup. Now Blossom moves in, carrying the severed tentacle. She swings and connects hard enough to knock the enemy into a spin, its tentacles tangling up underneath. It has had enough and starts to keel over, unwinding as it does so. Cut to Blossom and Buttercup in midair.) ' ' Blossom, Buttercup: Bubbles, look out! (On the ground, she is hunched over a flowerbed and trying to shoo away a group of ladybugs.) ' ' Bubbles: Go away, ladybugs! Go away!…Huh? (She looks up and sees the octopus falling toward her.) ' ' Bubbles: (frantically) Go away, ladybugs! Fly! Fly away! (With the monster’s shadow now falling over her, she sucks in a lungful of air and blows the ladybugs to safety. She looks up again.) ' ' Bubbles: (softly) Uh-oh. (The octopus lands on her, face up. Blossom and Buttercup gasp in fear and dash in to save her. They land next to the eye, which starts to bulge out; it bursts after a moment, releasing a gush of green fluid. Bubbles follows this out and lands next to the others, slime all over her.) ' ' Blossom: Bubbles, are you okay? Bubbles: I think so, I— Brick: (from o.c.) Why don’t you guys pick on someone your own size? (The girls look o.c. right, gasping in shock. The boys are a distance down the street from them.) ' ' Brick: We’re the Rowdyruff Boys, and we wanna fight! (The boys promptly lay into the girls, knocking them flying into a building. Cut to Bubbles and Buttercup, dazed on the sidewalk next to a large hole in the wall. Blossom climbs out of this after a moment.) ' ' Blossom: What’s up with those guys? Buttercup: (sitting up) I think they’re asking for a hiney-whooping! (She zips away.) (Down the street, the boys are laughing over their victory; Brick is whisked off his feet, leaving the others wondering what happened. Buttercup slams him up against a dumpster and starts pounding on him, but Boomer and Butch dive in and knock her off her feet. Now they start punching and kicking her where she lies; her sisters flash in and end the beating. Boomer and Butch wind up sliding across the pavement to Brick’s spot by the dumpster.) ' ' Brick: Hey! What’s wrong with you girls? You’re supposed to start crying when we hit you! Boomer: Yeah! (Bubbles helps Buttercup to her feet while Blossom looks on.) ' ' Blossom: What are you guys, new? Bubbles: Yeah! We’re the Powerpuff Girls! Buttercup: And it takes a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry. Brick: Well, then. I guess we’ll just have to serve it up! (The boys smile at each other and explode into action. Brick socks Blossom, but she catches him with a high kick. Boomer has hold of Bubbles and slams her into the ground, but she throws him off and over her shoulders to smash into a building. Blossom and Brick trade blows again. Now Butch lays into Buttercup; she then grabs his arm and spins him around to throw him against a wall. Again Blossom and Brick square off, but she wins this round by landing a punch that sends him crashing against the masonry.) (When the dust clears, Brick looks as if he is about to blow every gasket in his head. After a long moment of seething, he snaps.) ' ' Brick: Ballistic barrage! (The boys jump down to ground level and rush toward the girls. They leap from building to building, zigzagging down the street, and fly high before dive-bombing their targets. All three girls are subjected to a merciless battering, which does not end until they have been drilled into the pavement. The boys jump out of the way; when the dust clears, we see three very angry girls, ready to return the favor.) ' ' Blossom: (jumping up) Acrobattack! (They begin doing high-speed cartwheels down the street, looking like three pastel-colored pinballs on speed as they do so. When each one reaches her counterpart, she does a handstand to kick him into the air. Boomer is the first to be hit, then Brick and Butch. The girls go up after them and catch them by the feet; each one is spun through 360 degrees and kicked toward the ground—same sequence as before. Now it is the boys’ turn to carve the pavement when they hit.) (The trios charge at each other, screaming in rage. Now it is a full-scale brawl, with punches, kicks, choke holds, and eye lasers coming fast and furious up and down the block. Blossom breaks loose and goes after Brick, but he dodges her attack, catches her by the hair, and swings her around by it. He throws her down the street and into a building, causing it to shake.) (Boomer catches Bubbles with a kick to the gut; she is propelled through the front window of Cooper’s Market. Inside, she lands on the checkout counter and hits her head against the cash register as the old shopkeeper watches.) ' ' Shopkeeper: Bubbles! Are you all right? Bubbles: Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about your window, Mr. Looper. (She returns to the fight.) Shopkeeper: (calling after her) It’s Cooper! Cooper! (Buttercup, meanwhile, is after Butch, but he lands a punch that knocks her clean through two buildings. She comes to rest on a couch in the third building she hits— in a family’s living room. Butch jumps in through the hole in the wall; she picks up the couch and knocks him back out, creating a new hole in the process.) (In the street, a man and a woman stand by a sportscar. Blossom falls on the front end, and Brick jumps onto the rear a moment later to launch her as if from a seesaw and then goes up after her. Bubbles dashes past a hot dog cart, which is promptly destroyed by a laser blast from o.c. Buttercup and Butch go soaring across the street in front of a car with two people in it. Now Blossom and Brick carry their fight past a street corner where a woman is standing. Blossom flies low and passes her; Brick flies between her legs, causing her dress to billow up and show a flash of her garter belt.) (Close-up of him hitting Blossom, then cut to the Mayor’s office. He is at the window.) ' ' Mayor: And furthermore, every Wednesday will be Pretzel Day. (The girls slam into the window face first and slide down out of sight; the next line is delivered in rhythm accordingly.) ' ' Mayor: Hello, Blossom!…Uh, goodbye, Blossom…Hello, Bubbles!…Uh, goodbye, Bubbles…Hello, Buttercup!…Uh, goodbye, Buttercup. (turning from window) What kind of pretzels do you think the girls like, the Bavarian or the tiny twists? (During this last, Ms. Bellum steps into view. As she speaks, the boys fly past, one by one.) ' ' Ms. Bellum: Sir, I think the girls may be in trouble. Mayor: Whatever makes you say that? (A crash shakes the building. Outside, the girls are lying in a very new and very deep hole in the front steps of Townsville Hall. They appear very disoriented. Zoom in slowly.) ' ' Buttercup: Wh…wh…where’d they go now? Blossom: (coming around) I don’t know. But if we keep smashing up Townsville like this, I— (Pull back to show the Talking Dog on the sidewalk nearby; he cries out in terror.) ' ' Talking Dog: Powerpuff Girls, look out! (Boomer flies in, carrying a school bus full of shrieking children, and throws it. Brick is next; he has a plane with its wing torn off and a full load of passengers, and he lets this fly. Finally Butch comes up with a loaded ocean liner, which he hurls. Overhead view of the girls, looking up.) ' ' Girls: (softly) Uh-oh. (The three vehicles descend toward the girls, who take off when the shadows fall over them. Each goes after the one thrown by her counterpart. Bubbles skids to a stop with the bus, Blossom brings the plane to a halt just above the ground, and the momentum of the ship causes Buttercup to cut a furrow in the street while trying to stop it. She finally does so and sets it down inches from the Talking Dog.) ' ' [Animation goof: During the sequence of cuts leading up to the girls’ takeoff, the shadows are visible in one overhead shot of them, but disappear in the next.] ' ' Passengers: Hooray for the Powerpuff Girls! We’re saved! Hooray! Hooray! (Back to the girls and the Talking Dog.) Blossom: No problem, good citizens. We were happy to— (They are plowed away by the boys.) Talking Dog: 'Oh! (''The boys start up a raucous victory celebration of their own. Cut to the girls, off to one side and with a cloud of dust clearing away from in front of them—the boys have pushed them hard enough to knock a hole in yet another wall. Their bragging fades into the background.) ' ' '''Blossom: These guys aren’t playing fair! Buttercup: They’re really out to get us! Bubbles: And they don’t care who gets in their way! Blossom: We better take this fight out of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt! (They take off. The boys watch them go.) Buttercup: (echoing) Catch us if you can! Butch: Look at those sissies! Boomer: Yeah! Running like little chickens! Brick: '(''taking off Let’s get ’em! (Boomer and Butch do likewise.) (The girls fly across Townsville and out of the city proper, with the boys in hot pursuit and matching their every move.) ' ' '''Blossom: (looking over shoulder) Here they come! (The girls execute a hairpin turn; the boys miss this and overshoot, but quickly hit the brakes and get back on course. Now they start to gain ground.) ' ' Brick: Kick in the afterburners! (Their light trails give way to billowing clouds of smoke, and they speed up considerably.) ' ' Blossom: (looking over shoulder): Uh-oh! They’re gaining fast! (The boys flash past them, leaving them floundering in the exhaust. All three begin to cough and choke, their eyes watering.) ' ' Buttercup: I…can’t…see! Bubbles: I…can’t…breathe! (Still coughing, they tumble out of the sky. Pan to the boys.) ' ' Butch: Good thing we had those burritos for lunch. (He laughs.) Boomer: (laughing) Yeah, dude! Brick: (laughing) Word! (fiercely) Now let’s finish those sissies! (They summon their energy and glow as if channeling lightning; all we see of them are their silhouettes.) ' ' Boys: Yeah! (They go into a screaming dive, and each catches his opposite number. The girls yell in pain from the contact and descend headfirst, alone, toward Townsville. On the ground, a group of four people look up in fear and point.) ' ' Man 1: Look! Up in the sky! Woman 1: It’s a missile! Woman 2: It’s a bomb! Man 2: It’s a death ray! (Cut to the Mayor and Ms. Bellum on the street.) Ms. Bellum: It’s the girls! Mayor: Oh… (Cut to a rooftop view of several blocks as the girls drop between the buildings. A blast of blinding white light radiates up from the street and washes over the scene. There is almost no sound—perhaps what might be heard if a very large baseball bat were being swung. People in the street recoil and shield their eyes; the last ones seen doing so are the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. Cut to Mojo; his laughter breaks the silence as the light starts to fade. The boys, floating overhead, laugh to themselves while the last of the glare subsides.) ' ' Brick: Well, that takes care of them. Butch: Let’s go back to Mojo’s pad and celebrate! (They take off.) (At ground level, everyone is shocked into silence by what has just happened. Pan slowly across a crowd gathered around a deep hole in the street; a policeman has his arms outstretched to hold them back. Cut to an overhead view of the scene as more people approach.) ' ' Narrator: (trying to pull himself together) No…no…say it isn’t so…say it isn’t true…say anything, girls…but please don’t say goodbye… (He breaks down.) Mojo: (voice over) Goodbye, Powerless Girls. Your end has finally come. (As he says this, the camera turns down 90 degrees—as if you were pointing it down at your feet—until the observatory is visible, framed upside down. Rotate 180 degrees to bring it right side up. Close-up of one of its windows, through which he can be seen.) ' ' Mojo: Your reign of goodness has come to an end, and my reign of evil has just begun! (Near the end of this, the boys fly up behind him. Boomer and Butch are carrying a cooler of Gatorade. Brick gives them a hand signal, and they dump the contents over Mojo’s head. He is briefly shocked, but then sees the humor in it. Inside, he enjoys the prank with them.) ' ' Mojo: (laughing) Oh, you guys. (Cut to a ground-level view of the onlookers at the crash site; the camera points straight up at them, all crying. Move across Ms. Bellum to a boy, the policeman, and the Mayor; pull back into the hole as their tears descend, rolling off the now-exposed sewer pipes. Camera turns to follow one tear on its way down. The girls lie motionless at the bottom of the hole. Extreme close-up of Blossom. A tear splashes on her forehead, and she moans and begins to come around. The same happens with Buttercup and Bubbles in turn.) (Back to street level. The four people who were at the edge of the hole turn to leave.) ' ' Mayor: '(''crying, walking o.c.) We’re…oh, we’re too late… (The girls float slowly out of the hole, holding one another’s hands and looking about as sad as any animated kindergarten-age child has ever looked in the history of film and television. The Mayor instantly brightens upon seeing them.) ' ' '''Mayor: Powerpuff Girls! You’re alive! (The girls land in front of the crowd.) Blossom: Yes…but…we lost. (Close-up of each girl in turn.) ' ' Blossom: We’ve failed you, Townsville. Buttercup: Guess you won’t want us protecting you anymore. Bubbles: We’re sure you’ll find new, even better superheroes. (Pull back; they turn to leave through the stunned crowd, which has cleared a path for them. All we see of them are their silhouettes and three long shadows trailing at their heels.) ' ' Girls: Goodbye, Townsville. (Ms. Bellum runs up to them.) Ms. Bellum: Girls! Girls, wait! (kneeling) We don’t want new superheroes. We love you. Girls: (puzzled) What? Ms. Bellum: Besides, you haven’t lost. You’ve just been attacking the problem from the wrong angle. Listen. What do little boys fear more than anything in the world? Bubbles: Bugs! (The other girls shoot her a look.) Buttercup: No, Bubbles. That’s what you’re afraid of. Bubbles: Oh, yeah. Ms. Bellum: Girls—you have what boys fear most. Instead of fighting, try being nice. Girls: Huh? Ms. Bellum: You know—''nice.'' (Bubbles giggles.) Blossom: I get it! Buttercup: Ewww, gross. (Cut to the Mayor.) Mayor: (scratching head) What are you people talking about? (Back to the girls and Ms. Bellum.) Blossom: (winking to others) Come on, girls. Let’s go…''get ’em.'' (They take off.) Ms. Bellum: Good luck, girls. (Cut to a long shot of the observatory, to the sound of Mojo and the boys laughing. Inside, they are toasting each other and gathered around a map of the world. The girls fly into view, framed in a window behind the boys, and are gone a moment later. The boys gasp in shock, and Mojo does a spit take with his drink.) ' ' Boys: What the—? Mojo: GET THEM! (They crash out through the window and go after the girls, but stop short, confused to see what was going on.) ' ' Boys: (gasping) What the—? (The girls are in front of them, wearing makeup and looking as pretty as can be. They have their heads slightly bowed; Bubbles and Blossom have their hands clasped behind them, the picture of demureness. Buttercup looks a little odd with her arms folded across her chest. All three have their eyes closed at first, but slowly open them partway and raise their faces to the camera. Close-up of Bubbles, panning across from her to Blossom and Buttercup.) (Blossom floats slowly to Brick and kisses him on the cheek; fear and disgust write themselves all over his face when she does so. Bubbles follows suit with Boomer. Buttercup floats to Butch with her arms still crossed, but unbends enough to kiss him as well. The boys glow brightly, screaming, and explode in a cloud of black smoke. When it clears, the components that went into their making fall to the ground.) (Cut to Mojo, standing in what appears to be a very small room and ranting in high gear.) ' ' Mojo: Curse you again, Powerpuff Girls! I’ll be back, but next time I will not be defeated! (The doors of a paddy wagon are swung shut on him.) ' ' Mojo: It is you who will be defeated, and when you’re defeated, it is you who will have lost! (The wagon drives off.) Narrator: Oh, Mojo, shut up! (Pan to Blossom and Bubbles at the side of the road.) ' ' Blossom: I kinda liked kissing. Bubbles: (giggling) Yeah! (Both giggle.) Blossom: How about you, Buttercup? (Pull back to bring her into view.) Buttercup: Bleah! (She spits several times; the others giggle and she throws them an angry look.) Narrator: Oh, girls, you’re growing up so fast. (chuckling, then catching himself) Whoa! (The standard end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: So once again the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Category:Transcripts